Diferente
by xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx
Summary: Por que el amor es igual pero la atraccion entre las personas es diferente coleccion de ones-shorts *Confusion*


**Diferente**

**N/A: Este fic esta dedicado a mi querida y odiada familia de mente serrada que no entienden que hay gustos diferentes en la vida y que no todos somos iguales.**

**A****claraciones:**

**1.- Este es un A.U universos alternos**

**2.- Este fic esta conformado por barios ones-shorts **

**3.- las parejas serán diferentes a lo usual ya verán de que hablo jeje**

**4.- No acepto comentarios de "los malos fic´s" hablo enserio **

**Diferente**

**Capitulo 1 **

**.**** . . .****Confusión ****.**** . . .**

_Ella tenía una gran__** confusión**__, o por lo menos eso es lo q__ue decían su madre y su padre cuando les dijo lo que "según" ellos una __**confusión**__._

_Según le dijo su madre ella estaba __**confundida**__ ya que ella nunca había tenido novio pero, no mal interpreten ella no a tenido novio por que sea fea no, claro que no ella era todo lo contrario a eso de echo ella es muy bella con esos ojos azules cual zafiro, esa cabellera rubio platinado que a mas de uno tentaría a tocar y por sobre todo esa tersa piel blanca._

_Y su padre pues el reacciono de una manera un tanto inquietante ya, que según el ese tipo de __**confusión**__ era desagradable y en cierto caso como dijo el "podría llegar a perjudicarla no solo a ella, sino ala familia", y es que con una familia de clase alta que ase barias obras publicas y se lleva tan bien con las empresas exportadoras e importadoras de flores del país, como no debería preocuparse su padre con su __**confusión**__._

_Ella en lo personal nunca entendería a que le llamaba __**confusión**__ sus padres ella simplemente era __**diferente**__ y ya ¿que tanto cuesta aceptarlo? ¿Y por que la harían tomar sitas con hijos de posibles socios?_

**Mmm...**** que aburrido –**_decía con poco interés moviendo con la pajilla de plástico los hielos casi derretidos de su baso de cristal, prestando poca atención al chico a su lado, el cual parloteaba animadamente sin siquiera notar que la joven rubia no le prestaba un mínimo de atención, asta que de repente se detuvo la conversación de su acompañante y al ver pudo apreciar como una linda chica de su edad de cabello rosa y ojos verdes con uniforme de mesera había tirado su jarra de agua sobre el chico._

**O lo lamento mucho señor**** discúlpeme**_-dijo la delicada mesera asiendo una reverencia en señal de suplica, tratando de arreglar ese accidente mientras el chico le dirigía una mirada furiosa a la humilde mesera_

**¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste acabas de arruinar este traje! ¡Seguro no lo podrás pagar en toda tu vi…!- **el chico dejo de gritar al ver como la rubiase levantaba de su lugar y…

**Deja de gritar Kiba no es bueno exponerse ante la gente además ese traje te quedaba horrible**_- dijo mientras sacaba de su cartera algunos billetes de alta denominación y procedía a dejar unos en la mesa y con un poco de brusquedad ponía en la chaqueta ahora mojada de Kiba los demás-_** comprarte un traje decente por lo menos y deja de estarle gritando a las chicas por tonterías**_- comento para tomar su bolso y caminar asía la salida no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la mesera ojverde, la cual no supo si agradecer o avergonzarse _

……**-**_el chico indignado salio de ese restaurante sin decir palabra un tanto rápido se fue empujando a Ino sutilmente en la salida_

**Gracias señorita**_-dijo finamente la ojiverde alcanzándola en el portal de salida_

**De nada y no me llames señorita no creo ser mas mayor que tu –**_respondió con una candida sonrisa la rubia-_** me llamo Ino Yamanaka y tu?**

**Mmm... Sakura Haruno-**_contesto la pelirosa-_**Yamanaka…yo… pues… como podría…pagarle-**_pregunto con un dejo de vergüenza al lo que la rubia soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara levemente_

**No descuida, de hecho al tirarle el agua a Kiba me hiciste un favor, yo soy la que debería pagarte, y ya te dije puedes llamarme por mi nombre no es requerida tanta formalidad –**_finalizo con una sonrisa _

**Esta bien seño…Ino**_ – corrigió- _**pero a un así quisiera pagarle- **_finalizo agachando la cabeza en señal de pena _

**Bueno creo que no ay otra manera de convencerte de lo contrario así que**_…-pauso un momento tratando de pensar en como le pagaría- _**¡ya se como puedes pagarme!-**_dijo alegremente-_**ten una cita con migo-**_de inmediato la pelirrosa se sorprendió- _**claro que si no quieres no te forzare a nad… **_ - la rubia no pudo terminar ya que los labios de la peligrosa se apoderaron de los de ella _

**Claro mi turno termina a las siete de la noche si gustas pasar por mi aquí estaré encantada-**_dijo con un tono un tanto pícaro en la voz_

**Esta bien, pero no ay problema si tú te arrepientes ya me ha pasado de que se arrepientan –**_dijo bajamente_

**Descuida no me arrepentiré- **_**r**__espondió dando una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia _

**Gracias**** entonces asta las siete Sakura-****Dorobō neko****- **_dijo dando énfasis en las ultimas palabras_

**Lo mismo dijo ****Dorobō Ino****-**_termino de decir eso y dio media vuelta para regresar a su puesto y un poco antes desaparecer de la vista de Ino se volvió sobre su hombro y dijo – _**gracias por ayudarme en mi confusión.**

**De nada- **_respondió al aire_

_Bueno de algo había servido ir a esa sita con Kiba, después de todo había logrado aclarar su __**confusión**__ y había conocido a esa linda mesera pelirrosa llamada como flor que poco tenia de saber esta que estaba __**confundida**__ bueno ya solo debía de esperar a las siete para saber que planes tendrían en la noche ellas dos._

**Fin del one-short**

**N/A: espero que les aya gustado y ps espero que sigan leyendo esto ahora lo mas probable es que no baya a tener Internet un buen rato por que mis padres descubrieron que yo ps soy yurista y me van a matar cuando se enteren de lo de mas bueno adiós desde mi lindo país México y recuerden respetar siempre a lo diferente sale Bye.**

**Posdata: díganme parejas raras de Naruto acepto yuri, yaoi y hetero**


End file.
